Álbum de Fotos
by Bibi Malfoy Masen
Summary: Son increibles los recuerdos que puedes encontrar en un álbum de fotos, pero mas increíbles son aquellos que creas luego de allí. Para el reto Álbum de Fotos del foro Retos Harry Potter y Más...


**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje, hechizo o escenario que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía (wiiii). La imagen que se usé (arriba la pueden ver) para este fic pertenece a Rhysenn-M en DevianArts

Este fic pertenece al Reto: Álbum de Fotos (ingenioso el nombre, no?) del foro Retos Harry Potter y Más.

* * *

_Este es mi regalo de aniversario Javucienta, Disfrútalo… _

* * *

**Álbum de fotos**

Hermione Granger era, sin duda alguna, de aquellas personas que, quisieran o no, estaban involucradas siempre en algún proyecto.

Por muchos años el más importante fue salvar la vida de sus mejores amigos, como hizo en reiteradas ocasiones; años después unió a sus preocupaciones salvar "seres indefensos", dígase elfos domésticos sadomasoquistas. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que tomar la inocente decisión de guardar cada recuerdo posible de Hogwarts la llevara a su situación actual.

Y por situación actual se refería a la enorme pila de álbumes fotográficos que mantenían un imposible equilibrio sobre el cristal de la pequeña mesa de café de su apartamento. Hermione nunca creyó que Colin Creevey pudiese ser tan efusivo cuando de fotografías se trataba, pero indudablemente lo era. Por eso cuando le pidió al chico de favor que "sacara un par de fotografías cuando pudiera", no esperaba que el chico tuviera tanta energía para ello.

Pero ya que estaba ahí, podía disfrutar de sus recién encontrados álbumes… Y con muy buena compañía debía agregar.

— ¿Cómo es posible tener tantos álbumes de tan poco tiempo? —A su lado tenía a Draco Malfoy obsequiándole una expresión de fastidio. Y no era para menos, desde que su novia encontrara ´de la nada´ su antiguo baúl de Hogwarts, y dentro de él aquella increíble cantidad de álbumes, él había sido confinado a aquel sofá a verlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

Suspiró. No iba negarlo, había disfrutado ver las fotos del cuarto año de la chica, y burlarse de muchas de ellas; pero luego de la primera hora, la pila de libros parecía apenas haberse reducido un cuarto de su total, haciendo que la situación más bien pareciese un castigo. ¡Y él quería hacer "otras cosas", por Merlín!

—Largas y extenuantes sesiones fotográficas donde y cuando menos lo esperabas —soltó las chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras cerraba un álbum más. Nunca se había detenido a verlos todos, y le resultaba realmente gracioso ver las fotos de las situaciones en las que el pequeño Creevey simplemente decidía que debía fotografiarla.

A punto estuvo de asfixiarse de la risa al toparse con una foto de ella jugando al espía para infiltrarse en las cocinas de Hogwarts, claro está que el movimiento de la foto le daba aún más gracia; a Draco, sin embargo, no le hizo tanta gracia salvarle la vida a la chica de un posible ahogamiento.

—Ese fue el último. Ya podemos pasar a hacer cosas "realmente divertidas" —afirmó el rubio esbozando un sonrisa de triunfo tan pronto observó a Hermione cerrar aquel álbum. ¡Al fin era libre para hacer lo que quería!

Draco se aceró lentamente hacía la castaña volviendo nula la, ya de por sí, poca distancia que los separaba. Posó uno de sus brazos sobre los menudos hombros de ella y, con una sonrisa ladeada, acercó su rostro al de la chica, listo para besarla… lástima que ella no tenía la misma idea, pues al prever las intenciones del blondo puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, apartándolo de ella.

—Alto ahí serpiente tramposa —le dijo con algo de burla mientras del otro lado del sofá sacaba un álbum más, negro, de tamaño medio, y con una foto de ambos como portada—. Aún queda uno más.

Draco se alejó de ella enfurruñado, como un niño al que le hubieran quitado su juguete preferido y enviado a dormir temprano.

"_Se ve tan tierno"_ pensó Hermione sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír.

—Este te gustará, es el nuestro —le dijo la castaña, regalándole ahora una sonrisa de ternura. Se le acercó gateando y, cuando estuvo junto a él, le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, haciendo desaparecer el ceño fruncido del chico.

Ella terminó sentándose junto al chico, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él mientras abría el último de los álbumes. Luego de ver las primeras fotos hasta el chico sonreía al recordar sus primeros momentos como pareja, pero al llegar a una foto en particular la chica no puedo evitar detenerse.

En aquella foto estaban ambos muy juntos uno del otro totalmente rodeados de libros. Hermosos recuerdos llegaban a la mente de ambos con esa imagen.

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

* * *

_Suspiró. Por quinta vez en los último 10 minutos. Estaba allí, sentada en su templo del saber, en su lugar seguro… pero no lograba leer siquiera una línea completa de "Historia de Hogwarts". Suspiró de nuevo._

_Se puso de pie rendida, planeando buscar algún otro material que llamara su atención o que mínimamente la obligara a dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese día… ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Sabía que no lo lograría._

_Llegó al área de Historia de la Magia y mientras "buscaba" algún libro volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos._

_Estaba realmente confundida, y su confusión tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy. Ese chico realmente la sorprendía y alteraba aún ausente. Desde hace dos semanas exactamente que estaban de algún modo… involucrados._

_No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero hacía meses que simplemente no paraba de tener pensamientos fugaces de eso ojos grises, de esa cabellera platina, de Draco Malfoy. De la nada, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, de pensarlo. Y él, él no era harina de otro costal: desde hacía más de un año que había dejado de molestarla, de insultarla; y no faltaban las veces en las que ella lo atrapaba observándola._

_¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía exactamente, pero cuando dos semanas atrás se vio envuelta junto a él en los tres días más extraños de toda su vida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban… ¿Involucrados había dicho?__ Pues así era, y no es que se quejara ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo estaba… confundida._

_Suspiró otra vez, ahora recordando lo que había pasado aquella misma tarde. Porque aquello la había confundido aún mas que todos su encuentros furtivos o escapes. Porque no era para nada normal que Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, serpiente hasta la médula; se acercara a la mesa de Gryffindor ignorando malas y sorprendidas miradas, para simplemente tener una mini-conversación sobre el clima y su día con la hija de muggles, come libros, Hermione Granger._

_Aquello no le daba buena espina. Ella había descubierto que lo quería (no lo podía negar), pero no podía estar totalmente segura de los sentimientos de él. Él podría estar haciendo aquello por revelarse a sus padres, por una apuesta o para burlarse de ella después. Y le preocupaba más por el hecho de que no lo había visto desde la tarde._

_Dio por causa perdida el encontrar realmente un libro que lograra concentrarla, y decidió mejor volver a su Sala Común. Sin embargo, en la esquina del pasillo en el que se encontraba, apareció el causante del lio en que se habían convertido sus pensamientos. Sin túnica y ligeramente despeinado, pero con la mirada totalmente brillante, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, caminando hacía ella con el rostro relajado adornado con su perfecta sonrisa de lado._

_Ya frente a ella el joven rubio la tomó delicadamente por la cara, siempre mirándola a los ojos y con claras intenciones de besarla. Ante la cercanía del chico, Hermione sintió su corazón palpitar cada vez más enloquecido; sin embargo, aquella parte racional que hasta ahora no había reaccionado, decidió que era el momento justo para hacer acto de presencia y detener la situación, haciendo reaccionar a la ojimiel._

_Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose del tibio tacto del chico mientras intentaba mantener su mirada; más no soportó la confusión en aquellos grises ojos y prefirió ver los libros del estante a espaldas del rubio. _

— _¿Qué ocurre Hermione? —El chico había puesto dos dedos en la barbilla de la chica para hacerla levantar los ojos y enfrentar su mirada, ella no podía mentirle a esos ojos grises._

—_Yo… Yo… —La castaña no sabía cómo expresar lo que pensaba. Tragó una vez, trató de infundirse un valor que no sentía, e intentó de nuevo. —No… No sé si puedo confiar en ti_

_._

_El chico la miró aun más confuso y quizá algo… ¿Dolido? Se dio vuelta y Hermione pudo ver como despeinaba su cabello mientras se escuchaba un fuerte suspiro._

—_No confías en mí —Lo dijo en tan solo un suspiro, pero el tono de voz que utilizó hizo sentir a Hermione extrañamente culpable. Él se dio vuelta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la miró directo a los ojos antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Después de éstas semanas, tú aún no… confías en mí?... ¿Crees que éstas semanas realmente hubieran sido así si no me importaras? ¿Si no… te quisiera?... ¿Crees que lo de esta tarde hubiera ocurrido si no te…?_

—_Si no, ¿qué? —Hermione se encontraba en shock, aquellas palabras habían salido en un tono estrangulado y bajo. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso Draco Malfoy se le estaba… declarando?_

—_Si no te amara. Porque lo hago —Nuevamente se acercó a ella, y nuevamente su corazón delató que no era mal recibido. En los ojos de él solo se divisaba sinceridad y un brillo que nunca antes había visto—. Te amo._

—_Pe-pero… —Ya no sabía qué decir ni con qué oponerse, sabía que aquello era un caso perdido desde que había sido atrapada en el gris azulado de su mirada. Estaba acabada. Sin embargo, aun tenía una duda, poco relevante, pero no se quedaría con ella—. Entonces dime, ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?_

_Draco sonrió luego de la pequeña sorpresa que le ocasionó aquella pregunta._

—_El viejo chiflado quería felicitarme por "fomentar la unidad entre casas" —le contestó sencillamente, haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir las últimas palabras y volviendo a sonreír—. Quince interesantes puntos para Slytherin._

_Ella estaba sorprendida, lo miraba atentamente y con los labios entreabiertos. Él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que volvió a poner sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella y su rostro se fue acercando, algo más rápido, al de ella._

_TIC_

_Un ruido y un chispazo de luz los hicieron separar. Él con el ceño muy fruncido y ella con los ojos demasiado abiertos. Junto a ellos se encontraba Colin Creevey, con la mitad de su cara oculta tras su enorme cámara. Les había tomado una foto, y ahora los miraba con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y juguetona._

—_Tú —Draco había dado un paso hacía el castaño fotógrafo mientras le dedicaba una mirada centellante. El chico dejó de sonreír, y pasó a caminar de espaldas cuando el rubio siguió avanzando hacia él. Luego de unos segundos ya se encontraba corriendo, intentando salvar su vida de un Slytherin frustrado luego de dos besos fallidos._

_Hermione sonrío cuando los perdió de vista; aunque se sentía mal por el mayor de los Creevey, también se sentía feliz de haber tomado una decisión: Entraría en la boca del lobo. Se arriesgaría por Draco Malfoy._

* * *

—La primera vez que dijiste que me amabas —Los ojos de Hermione estaban nublados y una pequeña sonrisa se había instalado un su labios. Esa era, definitivamente, su foto favorita.

—Es una lástima que tu tardaras tanto en hacerlo —dijo Draco a modo de broma, antes de ser, esta vez él, quien le dejara un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

—Mi más grande error —le respondió ella mirándolo y agrandando su sonrisa—. Te amo.

Luego de unos momentos volvieron su atención al álbum, y únicamente quedaban dos fotos por ver: en una de ellas se encontraban ellos dos besándose apasionadamente en la esquina de un pasillo abandonado; ambos se preguntaron cómo había hecho Colin para conseguirla. Mientras que en la otra se desarrollaba una escena bastante extraña: se encontraban Draco y Hermione sonriendo a la cámara mientras al menos unos quince elfos domésticos huían de Hermione en la cocina de Hogwarts.

No sabrían decirse cuál de las dos fotos les había gustado o hecho más gracias, pero tampoco iban a discutirlo. Hermione cerró aquel álbum negro y lo dejó a un lado lentamente, miró a Draco a los ojos y su sonrisa se volvió totalmente diferente.

—Bueno, supongo que ya podemos pasar a las "cosas más divertidas".

Draco le sonrió pícaramente a SU castaña y se acercó a ella… ¡Al fin era tiempo de la acción!

**FIN**

* * *

**Aclaración: **

**1. ****El FlashBack esta ubicado en el 7° año de esos dos.**

**2. La foto del FlashBack en la imagen portada del fic.**

**Este fic es una secuela no-secuela de un fic que haré. Me explico: Será un Short-Fic explicando que pasó que aquellos 3 días que hicieron que terminaran ¿Involucrado? xDD**

**Esto tuvo un beteado Flash a manos de la inigualable: Nany Hatake C xD Gracias! **

**Si les gusto no duden en hacérmelo saber, un pequeño review es el único pago que obtengo de horas escribiendo :D**


End file.
